Open Your Eyes: Part II
by Alexandra Khayman
Summary: “Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine and we will walk from this dark room for the last time…” SofiaNick, the continuation of 'Open Your Eyes'


**A/N:**_ New version, much better than the first one, with no possible comparison. Revised by **foxdvd** (Thank you so very much!)._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own CSI: or any character or circumstance you recognize in this story._

**Open Your Eyes - Part II**

**Summary:** _"Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine and we will walk from this dark room for the last time…"_

He looked at her, amazed for a second, before kissing her again and giving her what she wanted. What, deep down in his soul, he had been wanting too, for a long, long time.

Nick decided to take some time to adore her, love her whole body. He took her hair out of the way and gently started to deliver kisses on her shoulders, down her arms and chest, undoing the front clasp of her bra when he stopped momentarily between her breasts, all the way down to her bikini briefs and back again, this time trailing kisses along her sides. Once he reached her shoulders, he pulled her bra off, throwing it to the floor to join the rest of their clothes.

Sofia blushed a little. After all, this _WAS_ Nick Stokes, the most handsome guy on the whole Las Vegas Crime Lab that had just stripped her off and was now seeing her almost completely naked, the same Nick Stokes that was always flirting with everybody, with his huge, astonishing smile and his nice personality. The same Nick Stokes that had always made something inside her twist when he looked at her with those deep brown eyes of his, when he talked to her, with that Texan accent of his… The same Nick Stokes that was now half-naked just like her, lying on top of her, in her bed… The same Nick Stokes who had just heard her begging him to make love to her…

At the memory of her brazen approach, Sofia blushed an even deeper shade. How had she dared to voice the deepest of her desires? What was Nick going to think of it all? Shame joined embarrassment as the idea that Nick might consider that she was in the habit of throwing herself at anything wearing pants that came her way whenever she was under huge stress. What if Nick thought that this was merely a one-night-stand for her?

If Nick noticed her blushing or doubts, he didn't show it, as he continued to explore her body, all curves and plains of it, as he had been desiring to do for a long time. He stripped both of them out of their remaining clothes, aching for the moment of their final union. He kissed down her chest again, this time stopping at her breasts, giving them some attention using his lips and his tongue to play with her nipples, making her arch her back against him.

She ran her nails up and down his spine the same time he softly kissed her breasts and let his hands slid down her body to her thighs. Her skin was so delicate, so soft, and so… tasteful. Nick knew he was getting addicted to the flavour of her lips, the softness of her skin, the amazing pleasure her moans were bringing him… Right then, he didn't care if this was only a one night stand: he was going to love Sofia Curtis fully, giving her his best, putting in all that he felt… even if she didn't feel the same.

He nudged her legs slightly apart by moving up his knee. Sofia gasped when she felt the touch of his knee against her, which made him smile briefly against her skin. He kissed along the side of her body, down to her hip and her thighs, repeating the same action on the other side of her body once he had reached her ankle. He knew all too well that he was torturing her, torturing himself as well, and he would be damned if he wasn't loving it… Hearing Sofia moan beneath him, feel her trying to free herself to be able to roll him onto his back and set on making him feel what she was experiencing now… all of it was only making him more determined to make her scream out his name in pleasure before the night ended.

When he pulled himself up again and captured her lips, she took the opportunity to roll him on his back and gain control. With an evil grin, she started her revenge: from his forehead to his earlobe, to the nape of his neck, to his chest, all way down to his developed abs, Sofia placed her lips everywhere she could, everywhere she _wanted_ to. His fingers tangled in her hair as she moved down, her hands spread on his torso as he growled.

Despite the whole "ladies-man" reputation that he had all over the Lab, Nick was actually a shy guy. He had never been a big fan of one-night stands and in fact, he tried to avoid them. However, this time around, it was different. This was Sofia; the woman that had made his stomach do a flip-flop jump every time she entered the same room he was in, every time she looked at him with her deep blue eyes… the same woman that was now lying naked on top of him, whose nails had certainly left marks on his back when she had run them up and down; whose lips were now happily closed around his left nipple, whose tongue was increasing the desire she had lit inside of him; whose palms were resting, spread wide open, in his chest…

But Nick Stokes was a both a gentleman and a man, and having given his lady a chance to make her own point clear, he now reclaimed his position as the dominant partner, rolling her back into the mattress. He placed his arms on each side of her head, supporting all his weight this way, gently brushing his fingertips against her forehead. Sofia's flushed body and swollen lips were all the reassurance he needed and he leaned down to kiss her, as he slowly entered her, giving them both a moment to assimilate the powerful emotions their union had generated.

Her arms moved around his back, her hands holding onto his shoulder blades as he started to move: slowly at the beginning but increasing his speed in response to her demands. In an instant, it was as if they had been teleported to a different world, where no one but them existed. They were completely alone, lost in each other, loving each other dearly… The shootout tragedy, along with Nick's traumatic experience, which still haunted him every single day, were just long lost memories that rested deep down inside their minds that night.

Nick had decided since the get-go that this night was all about her that, so he took his time reading her cues and the moment he sensed her release was getting closer, he slowed down his motions, warranting Sofia's protests, as she whimpered in complaint. She soon couldn't stand it any more, and began moving her hips along with his, in this slower rhythm and for a moment, Nick stopped, amazed by the intensity of it all. For a moment, he regretted having given in to temptation: he knew that he was falling for Sofia Curtis and these actions wouldn't help his case in the least.

Sofia looked up to his and was shocked by the expression on his eyes as he tenderly began to move again: she had been expecting a lustful glimpse but instead she saw something entirely different: Nick's eyes were filled with love and she felt it in is gaze, in his smile, in the way his body conversed with hers. She felt it again, minutes later, when he brought her to the most shattering and intense climax of her life.

She tilted her head back on the pillow, moaning his name loud and clear, arching her whole body against his, urging him to join her. A few thrusts later, Nick buried his face on the crook her neck, growling her name as he went over the edge. Spasms took over his whole body and his arms went weak for a moment, as he fell on top of her. Sofia welcomed him in her arms, their breathing ragged, their bodies flushed.

She placed her hands on his face and looked deep into his eyes. No lust in there, just love.

"You're so damn beautiful, Sofia" he whispered.

She blushed slightly. Nick rolled off her, bringing her with him, and she turned to face him, trying to keep closer to his body. She laid her head on his shoulder and he circled his arm around her back. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in a matter of minutes, curled up against his body. Nick's fingertips were softly caressing the small of her back as he watched her sleep for a moment before he closed his eyes too.

A couple of hours later, they were both woken up by the sound of her cell phone ringing on the bedside table. She reached for it and answered, sitting up on the bed, while he remained lying down, waiting. She mumbled a few words and then hung up, dropping the cell to her side, but remained sitting, her back to him.

"Sofia?" He called. She didn't answer or turned around and he sat up, scooting closer to her- "Sofia, honey…"

He lifted her chin up and realized that she was crying. "Sofia, baby, what happened?" He asked, anxiety building inside of him, seeing her hurting this way.

"It… I-it wasn't me. I didn't s-shot Bell" she said, with ragged breaths. "It was Brass… not me."

And she burst into tears. Nick quickly gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head as she kept repeating, "It wasn't me. It wasn't me..."

Minutes later, as her sobs subsided, he pulled back and took her hair out of her face, wiping her tears away.

"Sofia… Listen… I…"

She looked up and he reached for her hands, holding them tight. She realized what he wanted to say and decided to save him the trouble.

"I know Nick… I wanted to… to thank you, for being here and, a-and I, I-I…"

"I love you, Sofia." He blurted, seemingly out of nowhere, interrupting her. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she opened and closed her mouth several times, not knowing what to do or say.

"I know this may seem strange and unreal, but it's the truth… What we shared was the most perfect moment of my life. You made me feel truly alive again, not just one walking-zombie like I've been ever since…"

She pressed her fingers slightly against his lips; making him stop talking and then she delicately leaned forward, kissing him, just softly brushing her lips against his but showing him how passionately she had felt his last words… just how dearly she loved him back.


End file.
